


Alive

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Shibari, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: For his birthday this year, Ignis asked for submission, to be broken down until at last, he can feel alive.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Iggy. I hope you enjoy your present :P  
> Just give me a call, I'm happy to do this whenever you want.

When it comes down to it, he’s just as beautiful being dominant or submissive. It’s his birthday and for this year, Ignis had asked for submission, to be broken down until he was utterly incoherent, until he was no longer himself. Until he could forget the stresses, the turmoil of his day to day life. To be broken down and put back together more whole than he was before.

He’s been tied up, knots upon knots tied with scarlet rope standing stark against his pale skin. He marks easily, patches of dark, red irritated flesh twisting in patterns set against constellations of moles and scars. Each time he would shift the rope would catch, scrape against soft skin, reminding him that he’s alive.

He’s been tied up, bound wrists resting above his head, hanging from the hook dangling from the ceiling. It was difficult to set something up to control his long, lean body, he’s not exactly normal proportions. It was worth it though, the height and knots leaving him only just able to rest his knees on the bed. It makes it impossible for him to stay still, to stop the rope sliding across his skin, to stop it tightening and restricting every time he breathes, every time he shifts. 

He’s had his senses taken away, a black blindfold, a thick strip of material messily covering his eyes and over his ears. It doesn’t really block out his hearing, just leaves everything slightly muffled, forces him to strain to try and work out what is happening. The fabric is dark enough though that he is unable to see through it, his world reduced to black and flashes of bright stars as they dance across his vision. There’s another sloppily tied piece of fabric across his mouth, the gag not really stopping him from speaking, it’s more a reminder of where he is; that his words will not come out nearly as eloquent as he expects them to. 

He wants this, to have everything that he relies on in his day to day life to be stripped away. If the council could see him now, bound and gagged and tied up like a macabre present. 

His cock is hard, dripping, covered in knotted rope, forcing his flesh to stretch as it’s held straight, not allowed to point upwards. He struggles to think of anything but the pulse of it, the way that each contraction of engorged flesh causing the ropes around his hips to shift, to drag knots over the bones, like they’re being ground away. 

His breathing gets heavier and heavier as the anticipation builds, until it feels difficult to breathe, until the knots of rope feel like they’re constricting around his chest as a vice. Stopping him from drawing in the air that he needs, knots dragging across his nipples with each expansion of his chest; they’re red, hard and irritated and over sensitive, he loves it. 

He can feel the eyes on his back, the way he’s being watched. The way he knows they’re taking him in, letting the anticipation build with each breath, each shift of his body and pulse of his cock. With the rope, the knots, the way he’s wrapped up like a present and humiliated all at the same time. It doesn’t take much for him to lose himself within his head, for his mind to wander with possibilities until it goes blank.

They wait for him, wait for him to reach almost breaking point. Until there’s strangled, muffled moans escaping through his gag, until he’s shaking and shifting roughly against the restraints. Crying out as the rough rope begins to burn at his flesh. When he’s broken down to his basic human instincts, when he has nothing left to give and is only able to take everything that he is given. 

That’s when he feels most alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos Loved  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter as TehRevving


End file.
